Tormod's Desperation
by fullmoonsage
Summary: FE9 Tormod is trying really hard to make Sothe his friend...so hard it's annoying. Watch Sothe deal with it. R&R please...


I do not own Fire Emblem

* * *

Sothe woke up from a good night's sleep. He noticed Rolf wasn't there. Rolf shared a tent with Sothe. That's what Sothe thought anyway. Now he wasn't so sure. Rolf's things weren't where they were usually. The only things in the tent now were all of Sothe's things and an extra cot.

"Hey!Sothe! Guess what!" Tormod yelled, barging into the tent.

"Does it have anything to do with you carrying your bags? 'Cause if It does I have a feeling I know what's happening." Sothe said, still tired.

"Yeah! I'm movin' in!"

"Oh no! Is that why Rolf's stuff isn't here?"

"Yeah! We switched! Now he's with Muarim and I'm with you."

"Why?"

"I thought this would make it easier to talk."

"I don't want to talk!"

"Why not buddy?"

"I'm not your friend."

Clearly, Tormod didn't hear Sothe, because he kept talking on and on…

* * *

That afternoon…

Sothe was looking all over camp for the general…Ike. He wanted to know if he knew about the Tormod situation.He saw Soren and figured he would ask him where Ike was...

"Hey, Soren. Do you know where Ike is?" Sothe asked hopefully.

"No! Why would _I_ know?" Soren responded nervously.

"Because you're always around Ike and you're the smartest person here."

"Well…I don't know…so go away…"

"Okay."

Sothe kept looking around but he didn't see Ike. He saw Mist and figured he'd ask her.

"Hey,Mist! Do you know where your brother is?" Sothe asked.

"Yeah…he's in the mess hall…" Mist replied.

"Thanks…"

"He's cute…"

"What?"

"Oh…nothing…"

"um…okay."

* * *

Moments later in the mess hall…

Sothe saw Ike sitting at a table with Oscar, Boyd and Titania. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Ike turned around and Sothe asked if he could talk to him for a little while. Ike walked over to Sothe and Sothe led him out of the tent.

"Ike,are you aware that Tormod and Rolf switched tents?" Sothe asked.

"Yeah,Tormod came up to me yesterday and said you three were okay with it…you aren't okay with it…are you?" Ike said.

"No!!" Sothe shouted before storming off.

* * *

The next day at noon…

Sothe got his lunch from Oscar and spotted Tormod coming into the mess hall. As soon as Sothe saw Tormod walking up to Oscar, he ran out of the tent. Sothe ran up to a spot by the forest he liked to sit at and be alone. Sothe began to eat his lunch. It wasn't long before he heard the undeveloped voice of the red-haired mage he hated screaming his name.

"Oh,no…..why me…why now?!" Sothe said.

"Hey buddy. What'd you get? A salad I see. I got a sandwich. Why'd ya get a salad?" Tormod said…rather vexingly.

"I wanted to stay healthy… but if you're gonna be around me every waking moment I'd rather die as quickly as possible."

Clearly, Tormod didn't hear Sothe,because,again, he kept on talking to Sothe. Tormod irked Sothe, unknowingly, of course.

* * *

That night…

Sothe was sitting on his cot, fiddling around with a new knife he bought. Tormod was reading his elfire tome(which was surprisingly entertaining). Sothe accidentally cut himself with the knife and cursed. Tormod let out an alarmed gasp.

"What?" Sothe asked.

"You used…_language_!" Tormod said, still alarmed.

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly, Sothe was struck with an idea. He let out an absurdly long chain of cuss words that made Tormod cry.

"Well!...I am going to bed…" Tormod said crying.

* * *

The next morning…

Tormod woke up and noticed Sothe wasn't in his cot. Tormod went out to look for him. He saw Soren, figured he was really smart, and went to ask him where Sothe was.

"Hey, Soren! Do you know where…" Tormod said before being cut off.

"NO! Why would I know where Ike is?" Soren replied nervously.

"That's great, now where is Sothe?"

"Oh…um…he's with Calill and Astrid in their tent."

"Thanks…"

* * *

Moments later in Astrid and Calill's tent…

"Hey Sothe!!There ya are." Tormod said excitedly.

Sothe groaned and Calill giggled.

"Hi,Tormod." Calill said.

"Hey." Astrid said.

"Hi,everybody…" Tormod said.

Now he was just waiting on a response from Sothe.

"Tormod…can we talk?" Sothe said.

"Sure." Tormod replied, following Sothe out of the tent.

"What's up?" Tormod asked.

"Clearly, you can't take a hint." Sothe said.

"What do you mean?"

"Tormod…You're not my friend. You're not my _buddy_! Stop trying to be my friend. You will never be my friend because I HATE YOU!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

It didn't take long for Tormod to run off to his tent with tears in his eyes. Several people were stopping what they were doing to stare angrily at Sothe.

"Not everyone gets along! Deal with it!" Sothe yelled at the people who stared at him.

That night in Sothe and Tormod's tent…

Sothe walked into the tent and rolled his eyes when he saw Tormod glare at him.

"Tormod…" Sothe said.

"What now? Are you here to tell me nobody will ever love me?" Tormod responded, still crying.

"Tormod, shut up."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying me…again."

All was quiet for a while.

"Sothe…"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me?"

"…"

"Sothe, tell me why you hate me."

"…"

"What is so bad about me that you'd want me to feel like crap and look stupid in front of everyone?!"

"I don't hate you."

"Okay. That's all I needed to…wait, what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah,but…I don't understand. Why did you say all that stuff?"

"I was angry."

"Okay…"

"I don't want to get close to you…uh, to anyone. I'm afraid I'll get to close to someone and then I'll lose them."

"Why would you lose me?"

"Because…Eventually, this war is going to end and everyone I ever loved during this war will leave me to go back home."

"Oh…well, its gonna be okay…"

"No! Its not!...why are you trying so hard to be my friend anyway?"

"Muarim."

"That tiger you always hang around. What about him?"

"He thinks its his fault that I have no beorc friends. I just want to make him feel good."

Why'd you pick me though?"

"I like you."

"What?"

"You're so cool...and strong. You're awesome with a knife. I wanted someone cool like you to be my friend."

"Um…thanks…buddy."

"Ya mean it? I'm your friend?"

"Yeah…ya got to me."

* * *

My second oneshot... I needed a break from my Tales of Jehannan Royalty story. I needed to do something different. Something that involved my favorite character(Tormod). Its not the best...but hey,its got Tormod in it. Kind of cheesy ending,now that I think of it,but...oh well.


End file.
